When an integrated circuit device is being manufactured, it is necessary to test components of the device, preferably all components, for proper operation. For example all transistors must be tested. All antifuses must be tested for non-conductivity in their original state (antifuses can not be tested in their programmed state because the programming is one-time-only and must be left to the user). All metal lines must also be tested, both for continuity throughout their length and for shorts to adjacent metal lines. A simple means for applying test vectors to the metal lines is preferred in order to facilitate testing.